In the mechanical field, there are many motion transmission mechanisms, such as planetary gear trains or crankshafts, suitable for equipping machines for the production of energy or any other application. The yields obtained with known mechanisms are not however entirely satisfactory.
The Applicant has developed several energy recovery mechanisms, such as the balanced mechanism described in the application WO2017064379.